darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maker L106/Dark Souls 2 : Serious Considerations
I know the games' only been out what, six months or so. Close to it if not exact and here I sit late night after a 3 hour ish PvP session, some in a FC and some in invasions. I'm a little out of my element tonight but I'm also running into the standard flocks of Iornclad / Jesters. Now with Numbness and Greatbows... I enjoyed the first game because of the high skill ceiling one had to attain in order to do well. It has come to my attention recently that this game does nto have a high skill ceiling, nor the capacity to give someone benefits for being good at said game. Yes the armors play a roll in it but they are not alone and in my opinion (read it is just an opinion) From Software gives exactly zero fucks at this point. This would lead some to believe I'm apt to quit the series entirely. Youd be sure that this has come to my mind before shortly before the realization that gritting my teeth in pure anger is something I have not expierenced in a game since I stopped playing Call of Duty. I have ZERO desire to continue if this is only where it is going to take me. The moment I chip a tooth because of anger involving a game then I'm done. It hasn't happened yet and I doubt it will. But its to the point where skill only plays a certain role in how well you do. To that end I may have said the PvP would be fixed by the community... clearly this is the only case which would be viable except I forgot that humans have a tendancy to be lazy fucks who can't do anything besides reach for the lowest hanging fruit. Plainly put fuck them. There are reasons Fighting Games such as Guilty Gear don't have characters who are immune to guard break type moves or characters who just force you to not be able to play part of your combat role. Neither did Dark Souls. Dark Souls 2 on the other hand is rought with this shit. Before some smug jackass says otherwise, yes there are FG's with moves that go through projectiles or teleport etc: The catch? They are vulnerable to anything else in the process... I invaded a pair of guys recently and had no real hope in a 2v1 (come on I knew this from the start) but the irritation and teeth gritting anger came in when after about five to ten seconds both jester wearers decided to whip out greatbows. Okay I got a shield... tried. Yeah they have two greatbows... wasn't gonna happen. Not to mention one was numbness buffed AFTER I got in. Don't forget locked on greatbows track 360* regardless what you do and even if you roll it by some miracle, jesters + adaptability... seriously... So what the fuck are you supposed to do in this situation? Ask for the kindness of their hearts to fling themselves from the cliff face? Fuck no. Even if you did I sure as hell woudln't. Say "The random online community fucked this games PvP" all you want. They didn't. From gave them the tools to be assholes more so than usual. While I'm not saying im walking away yet. I will say it here for this community because most of you know me. I may still visit but I'll be damned if i care anymore about a game that just lets your average player perform on par with someone who nurtured their skills because of gear or balance issues. Hard counters and other such bullshit ruined Call of Duty and other games I enjoyed competitively, and it's essentially doing the same thing here. If From wants to take "Souls" titles in this direction, that's fine, just don't fucking lie to people about it. That said I hope Armored Core 6 doesn't follow the same pattern of AC:VD and DaS2. I am sick to fucking death of rock, paper, fuck you. Category:Blog posts